A Dancer's Lies
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: Pharaoh Atemu has a male lover Yugi, whom, for some reason he has been ignoring for the past week. Teana, a dancing girl, jealous of their relationship started to tell the young servant lies about the pharaoh. What happens when he believes her...


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

I know I shouldn't but with writers block plaguing me for the next chapter of 'The Prince and the Commoner' I felt I needed to do something to show that I'm still alive...

This will be a chaptered story eventually...

* * *

_Pharaoh Atemu has a male lover Yugi, whom, for some reason he has been ignoring for the past week. Teana, a dancing girl, jealous of their relationship started to tell the young servant lies about the pharaoh…but will he believe her…_

_****__Warning:__Anzu, er Teana bashing (you know what I mean)…I know I shouldn't but…there are not going to be any OC's in this (I hope) so you'll just have to take it as it comes…_

_Please enjoy._

A Dancers Lies

"Don't pharaoh, please…just…don't." Yugi said imploringly as he pulled himself from Atemu's arms. Yugi kept his head bent hoping the pharaoh would not see his tears, "Just go…leave me be, go find your whore, I see that there is nothing left for us now."

"Yugi, beloved, what has happened to make you think this way?" Atemu asked in earnest.

Yugi looked at him with tear filled eyes and shook his head, "I'm sorry my pharaoh." He said his heart slowly breaking, "Once, I would have believed you, willingly joined with you, loved you, but now." He paused trying to calm his aching heart, "…now that you are with Teana…" Yugi couldn't finish what he was trying to say to his beloved pharaoh. Instead he turned and walked away, his head bowed and his tears leaving a trail on the cool sandstone floor.

"Yugi, please, I love you!" the pharaoh begged, but to no avail for Yugi ignored him and kept on walking knowing that such an action could have ended his life, but he cared not, truthfully he wanted his life to end because without his pharaoh his life was nothing…

Atemu stood there silently wondering what was going on…wondering what it was that had suddenly turned his beautiful little lover against him, they were fine just last week…

Noticing his confusion Seto spoke softly…"You left Yugi alone for far too long, wondering where you were, whom you were with."

"What concern is it of yours priest?" Atemu asked, annoyed that his high priest would try to interfere.

"It is my concern cousin." Seto said coldly "First of all because Yugi is my friend, secondly and most importantly of all the palace dancer Teana told Yugi that you had been with her the whole time." Seto looked at him and sighed, his voice softened again, "And that you and she planned to marry within the next month."

Atemu's eyes narrowed in anger, "That is a lie! I do not intend to marry that woman! Not in this life time or the next!"

Seto cautiously placed his hand on his pharaoh's shoulder, "Be that as it may Atemu but Yugi believes her lies, and he will continue to do so until you prove otherwise."

"How could he?" Atemu asked still perplexed, he looked up at his priest, his cousin, his…friend "How could he believe her? I…I thought he knew how I felt about him."

Seto sighed again, "I heard her talking to Yugi and heard what she said and she was most convincing." He paused and turned to his young cousin, "Atemu." He said sadly, "Had I not known better I too would have believed her lies."

Atemu sat heavily on the bed and placed his head in his hands, "What can I do Seto? I love him more than anything." He looked up at his high priest "I don't want to lose him."

Seto sat next to him "Listen to me Atemu, the only way he will ever believe you now is if you punish Teana in some way and then remove her from the palace permanently."

"But she is one of my best and most requested dancers!" Atemu said.

"Exactly!" Seto argued, "A dancer and a whore! And at the moment _**you**_ are letting _**her,**_ a common whore come between you and Yugi!"

"But Teana, she is…" the pharaoh mumbled loathed to get rid of the popular dancer.

Seto stood up and his voice once again turned cold, "So be it pharaoh." Seto's eyes narrowed in anger before he continued, "But be warned Atemu, should you succeed in turning Yugi away from you forever don't come crying to me when you find that your beloved dancer has tricked you into a loveless union!" Seto turned and headed towards the door, before leaving the room he stopped and spoke again, his voice a mere whisper just loud enough for Atemu to hear, "There is something else you should know Atemu, Teana also told Yugi that you were only using him until you and she could be together as husband and wife, pharaoh and queen, and once that happened you would have no further use for him so you would sell him as a pleasure slave to the highest bidder, and that you would not care to whom it was." Once he'd finished speaking Seto walked out of Atemu's bedchamber before he got even angrier with him. _'Choose wisely my pharaoh' _Seto thought to himself as he left the room.

Atemu immediately knew there was no choice to be made, he ran to the door "Seto!" he yelled.

Seto turned to his friend and cousin, "What?"

"Call a meeting with my council and priests."

"When for?" Seto asked

"As soon as possible, and I don't care if they are busy, I want all of the council members and priests in the throne room within the hour and those that don't attend will lose their heads!" He yelled, he thought for a moment before calming down, "Also find Yugi and Teana and bring them to the throne room, it's time this nonsense stopped and everyone knew the truth."

Seto bowed "By your command pharaoh." He said before leaving Atemu to ponder his next step.


End file.
